God's Intervention
by FongShihouin
Summary: In this story, I had an idea: I'll put a God in Bleach, and this God will do some crazy things goods for some people. Hope you like. Yoruichi x Soi Fong pairing, or Yorusoi, whatever you like to call. I'll put another couples, but this is the central okay? XD Rated M for safe!
1. Chapter 1 - The new world

_**Well, if you are someone that read my stories, You know that I'm brazilian. So… If this story has some errors, please forgive them ok?! It's my first story in English.**_

_**In this story, I had an idea: I'll put a God in Bleach, and this God will do some crazy things goods for some people. Hope you like.**_

**_Chapter 1 – The new world_**

-Wtf, what I'm doing in this crazy place?!

-So you finally wakeup Nai.

-Who the hell is that?!

-I'm your god zampakutou. I'm the power gave to you to fight for the good in this place, and you need me to fight against the evil, you can't do this alone.

-Eeeeeeeeeh zampakutou?! I'm in Soul Society?!

-Yes.

-I'm dead?!

-In you other life, yes. Actually, all the lives you had was a test. A test to make sure you can use my power.

-That explains a lot of things, my life sucks in the past.

-Yeah, that was part of the tests.

-What's your name, by the way?

-I'm Hazan, the power of equilibrium, justice and order.

-Wow, awesome Hazan-san. You looks great, you're like a lion, but even bigger, I loved your fur.

-Thanks, I can be in the human form too, but I prefer that.

-Me too, you're too cute!

-(blush ) Ok, by the way, If you don't noticed yet, you have another zampakutou, this is your really zampakutou of your soul. Please introduce yourself Mark-san.

-Yo Nai, you are really better in this body.

-I'm with a new body?!

-Yes, and me too. You had me inside you all the time. In the past I was hiding myself, like you did because the other people who hated you. Now, we are fighting against them. We still use black in all my clothes, but we'll not suffer anymore.

-GOD, I REALLY NEED A MIRROR TO SEE ME!

-Here.

-Thanks Hazan-san. WOW, I'm some kind of woman-cat or something?!

-A little, this kind has something with your dad in this world.

-Black-purple hair, I'm still tall, I'm still white, and gray eyes, really different.

-Ok. The conversation is good, but you need to do something for your first mission.

-A mission?!

-Yes.

-And what's that?

-First: new clothes. And them, you need to make a new couple, an old actually, but just never happened, you understand?

-Yeah, kind of. Who are them?

-I'll tell you after the training of your primary skills of God and shinigami, are you ready?

-Yes, me and Mark-chan will make this!

-Okay, now we'll learn all the 500 bakudou!

- 500?! ARE YOU NUTS?

-You're a god, aren't you?

-You said that, not me!

-Just do it.

-Okay…

[AFTER 3 DAYS TRAINING]

-Okay, I made this, now tell me who the hell we need to make a couple.

-Shihouin Yoruichi and Soi Fong.


	2. Chapter 2 - Invite

_**CHAPTER 2 – Invite **_

-SOI-FONG TAICHOU AND SHIHOUIN YORUICHI?!

-Yes.

-And how I'll make this?! Soi Fong is a taichou for God's sake! If I remember well, she'll not listen me, and probably I'm dead before I say something to her.

-Probably yes.

-So I'll ask you again: how I'll make this?!

-I have a plan hehehe ( diabolic face )

-Mark, are you sure he's a God of the good part?! ( afraid face )

-Yes, I guess ( afraid face )

[In squad 2]

-Reports and more reports… I CAN'T HOLD THIS ANYMORE!. FOR GOD'S SAKE WHERE THE HELL WENT OMAEDA?! I CAN'T DO HIS JOB AND MINE. SOMEONE FIND HIM OR FIND ME ANOTHER FUKU-TAICHOU!

[POOF – Sound of transformation]

-You're really upset today little-bee… ( Hug in the neck and putting her head into Soi-Fong)

-Bee?! Sooooi, are you okay?!

-Not breathing Yoruichi-sama, not breathing!

-I'm sorry,I'm sorry!

-It's okay Yoruichi-sama. So what's you're… PUT SOME CLOTHES PLEASE!

-I don't get why you always react like that. You saw me without anything your entire life in Gotei 13.

-Just put them.

-But I hate clothes Soi, It's too hot.

-Clothes now Yoruichi-sama!

-Hmpfh, okay.

[ After 2 min ]

-You can turn now.

-Okay thanks. So, why you're here?

-Ouch, seems like you don't want me here.

-Don't get me wrong Yoruichi-sama, I have a lot of reports to do, and I just want to know if you need something.

-Actually, I need. It's happening a kind of show club tonight. I'm asking you to come with me, Kisuke and Kuukaku. What you say?

-I'd loved too, but I have a lot of work to do, so my answer is no Yoruichi-sama ( I never will thanks enough my reports to saved me from this ).

-But Beeeeeeeeeeeee You can make your subordinates do this. ( Sad cat face )

-(This face again no!) But Yoruichi-sama, they don't know what to do. Just Omaeda knows, but he is missing. ( God, it's the first time I'm glad he's a inutile )

-Soooooooooooooooooooooooi Fong taichou!

-(GOD, PLEASE, HE'S SICK AND IT'S COMING TO TELL ME HE'S DYING )

-I made all the reports you ask to me and yours too! I'm the best fuku-taichou of this place!

-Omaeda… ( bad face )

-Y-Yes taichou?!

-**GET THE HELL OUT HERE!**

-OMG WHAT I DID WRONG ( running for his life )

-Beeeeeeeeeeeee, you can go now!

-Yes, what luck… ( crying face )

_**Review? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The show

_CHAPTER 3 – The Show_

-Yoruichi-sama, why I have to use these clothes?

-You don't like bee? ( sad cat face )

-( this face again – face palm ) I loved them ( lie ), but why can't I use my haori and normal clothes?

-You're not training, you're going to a club show with us. This yellow t-shirt and black jeans are good in you, really.

-(Blush) thanks.

-Just get a room you two,please!

-Kuukaku, seems you're the same like always.

-Yes, and you two don't had anything yet, you know?

-What she's talking about Yoruichi-sama?

-Nothing bee, nothing.

-So the answer is no, UNBELIEVABLE!

-Shut up beach.

-Ow, the cat is anger, what are tou going to do? Kill me with your sad cat face?

-You love this face Shiba!

-In your dreams Shihouin!

-Now ladies, what's the mess for God's sake, we're here to have some fun!

-(And now, this idiot!) Hi Urahara-san.

-Soi-chan, how you've been?

-(CHAN?!) Don't use chan with me Urahara-san, until you liked to be dead, don't do this.

-Mow, Soi-chan is mad with me.

-Sting all the enemies to- mppfh.

-Not killing anybody today Soi-bee.

-But he started!

-He's an idiot, you know that more than anyone, now put Suzumebachi in her place please.

-Okay…

[Inside the club]

-Wow, it's a good place, I'm praying to the band be good to.

-Seems like they will play rock, pop, something new for the living world Yoruichi-san.

-Nice, but I don't know if Kuukaku and Soi will like. They don't go too much to the living world.

-You're right, but just see.

-Yeah.

[In the band room]

-Okay, I get it. I'll make Yoruichi-san jealous of Soi Fong, and I'll be flirting with her. BUT SHE'LL KILL ME IF I DO SOMETHING!

-Just play the songs and do what we planned okay?

-Okay, but I don't know that you played guitar Hazan-san.

-We're Gods, we can do anything.

-Cheating, but still nice, you know.

-Okay, Mark-san will be on the battery, I'm in guitar, you're with the other guitar. LET'S GO!

-He's really the good part Mark?

-Don't ask me Nai, I'm your soul!

-Hehe, sorry.

[In the beginning]

**-Hello there, we're "THE GODS", and tonight we'll play some songs that will touch your heart (PLEASE WORK OUT), hope everbody likes!**

[Clap, clap, clap, clap]

**-Okay, the first song is "A thousand years "– Christina Perri, adapted to our instruments ( and situation ).**

**"Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more****"**

-(WTF, it's just a song for me, better, it's like I'm singing for her. Soi, don't do this, not now) - Soi thought

Yoruichi was looking for her little bee with a curious face, to see how she reacted for the music, this was just perfect to their situation.

-This going to be good, at least interesting, Kisuke .

-I'm feeling this too Kuukaku-san!

**-Well, next we'll play "Trying not to love you" – Nickelback!**

"**You call to me, and I fall at your feet**

**How could anyone ask for more?**

**And our time apart, like knives in my heart**

**How could anyone ask for more?**

**But if there's a pill to help me forget**

**God knows I haven't found it yet**

**But I'm dying to, god I'm trying to**

**Trying not to love you, only goes so far**

**Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart**

**Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor**

**And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for**

**Cause trying not to love you**

**Only makes me love you more**

**Only makes me love you more**

**And this kind of pain, only time takes away**

**That's why it's harder to let you go**

**And nothing I can do, without thinking of you**

**That's why it's harder to let you go**

**But if there's a pill to help me forget**

**God knows I haven't found it yet**

**But I'm dying to, god I'm trying to**

**Trying not to love you, only goes so far**

**Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart**

**Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor**

**And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for**

**Cause trying not to love you**

**Only makes me love you more**

**So I sit here divided, just talking to myself**

**Was it something that I did?**

**Was there somebody else?**

**When a voice from behind me,**

**That was fighting back tears**

**Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear**

**Tonight I'm dying to tell you**

**That trying not to love you, only went so far**

**Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart**

**Now I see the silver lining, from what we've fighting for**

**And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more**

**'Cause trying not to love you, ohhhh**

**Trying not love you**

**Only makes me love you more**

**Only makes me love you more"**

-(I really hates music, now this shit is talking about all my entire life declining my feelings for Yoruichi-sama)

-Soi, are you ok? (It's my mind or she's blushing just with the music ?!)

-S-sure Yoruichi-sama, why not?

-Nothing special, you seemed to be a little distance…

-Just your feeling Yoruichi-sama.

- **Now another from Nickelback, Don't ever let it end!**

**"Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
Don't ever let it end**

Well I got two tickets to the game  
It'd be great if I could take you to it this sunday  
And I'll walk you home when the whole things done  
And if you're there, I don't even care which team won  
We can stop at the coffee shop  
And make fun of the cops in the parking lot  
We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love  
And that we're just good friends

Well I'm tired of pretending,  
But I'm terrified of it ending  
I know if not for you,  
There's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
And I know you feel the same way,  
Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear  
"Don't ever let it end"

Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
Don't ever let it end

Saturday I'm going to take her out  
Because her favorite band is gonna play downtown  
Gonna sing the song we've all heard of  
Bout those two good friends that should've fell in love  
Later on we'll cut through the park  
And she can hold my hand cause she hates the dark  
We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love  
And that we're just good friends

Well I'm tired of pretending,  
But I'm terrified of it ending  
I know if not for you,  
There's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
And I know you feel the same way,  
Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear  
"Don't ever let it end"

Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
(please promise me that this won't end)  
Don't ever let it end

The greatest time we've ever had  
It's crazy now, just looking back and laugh  
You never know where life's gonna go  
Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know  
About sunday night just her and I  
Sitting side by side in the full moonlight  
I pull her close just to hold her tight  
And the both of us could tell it just felt right  
She looked at me in the sweetest way  
Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say  
Must've took a while just to find the words  
Cause she cut me off and finally said it first

Well I'm tired of pretending,  
But I'm terrified of it ending  
I know if not for you,  
There's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
And you know I feel the same way,  
Cause I told you drunk on my birthday  
And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear  
"Don't ever let it end"

Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
(please promise me that this won't end)  
Don't ever let it end

Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
(please promise me that this won't end)  
Don't ever let it end "  


-(Somebody hates me, I'm sure of that, it's a torture feeling like I'm in a romantic playlist with her) - Soi thought

-(She's umconfortable with the songs, does she like me like I do!?)

-Ow my fucking God Kisuke, this two just need a room and are still complicating this shit. Unbelievable!

-They have their own time to make things go forward Kuukaku, but I have to agree with you. It's too slow for the 2 fastest persons in Soul Society!

**-(Now I'm dead, Hazan-san, and it's all your fault! ) So, are you enjoying the songs people?!**

[YEEEEEAH]

**-Good, I'm glad! So… WAIT A MINUTE! What's a wonderful person is there in the table 2?!**

-I think she's talking of you Kuukaku-san

-Don't be stupid Kisuke your idiot! It's about the purple beach.

-Why me, must be about Kisuke?!

**-So what's your name, you with the yellow t-shirt?!**

-WHAT?! SOI FONG?! (Kisuke, Kuukaku)

[Yoruichi is in shook]

**-So your name is Soi Fong… I have a song to you, I'll put a translate on the back!**

_/Please, search for that on google translate u.u_

"**...  
O Delicia, O delicia**

**Vamos sair daqui pra conhecer o meu ape**

**A gente vai voltar antes do dia amanhecer**

**Ei, ta frio, que tal um beijo quente**

**Com gosto de pecado**

**Eu posso te fazer pirar**

**Dança comigo, por favor não se espante**

**Não tenho compromisso, to disponível pra ficar**

**Fala pras suas amigas que só vai ali e já volta**

**Pra elas não se preocupar**

**Fala que a gente só vai ali no estacionamento**

**Que a gente não vai demorar!**

**... "**

**- **IS SHE FLIRTING WITH SOI FONG?!

**- **Seemed something like this Yoruichi-san.

**-** DO YOU KNOW HER SOI FONG?!

**-** No Yoruichi-sama, I'm surprised just like you, calm down please!

**-** Are you jealous Yoruichi?!

**-** Shut up Kuukaku, I'm not in the mood of your jokes now!

**-** You're not with jealous, YOU'RE DYING WITH IT!

**-** I said SHUT UP NOW!

**-** She's really mad Kisuke.

**-** I saw Kuukaku-san, please be on a safe, if Soi-chan doesn't kill the vocalist, Yoruichi-san will do it.

**-** You're damn right, God's, that's really fun!

**-** How mean Kuukaku-san

**-**Shut up, let's see what happen.

The show continues, and Yoruichi seems like she'll kill anyone who looks to Soi Fong. She put an arm around her precious little bee like "She's mine, go away ". Soi Fong was going crazy and blushing hard. All of sudden her master was all jealous and protector around her. Does she likes her like she does? Is that probably? Seems like yes.

**-Thanks for the attention, hope you liked the show, I loved you companion, in special that pretty on the table 2. Soi Fong, I'd like to talk with you!**

-She doesn't know what she's doing Kisuke, let's save this crazy beach for chinese woman!

-I agree Kuukaku-san!

-IF SOMEONE HERE MOVES, I'LL KILL YOU TOO!

-Thinking better Kuukaku-san, let her die, I want to survive, Yoruichi is really mad.

-Now I'm the one who agree with you. She's coming!


	4. Chapter 4 - Jealous? Me!

**_CHAPTER 4- Jealous?! Me?!_**

-Hey, you're Soi Fong,right?!

-Yes, but from where I know you? Because if I do I just don't remember.

-Actually it's the first time I see you.

-I imagine that.

**-I'm interrupting something here? (really mad)**

-DON'T KILL ANYONE YORUICHI! ( Kisuke and Kuukaku voice )

-Let's go home Kisuke, FAST!

-I agree! I'm after you!

-Cowards…(Yoruichi mad face)

-Of course no Yoruichi-sama, I'm just saying that ( afraid from the Yoruichi's mad face ) I… don't know.. her.

-Hey, you must be Shihouin Yoruichi, I listened a lot of things about you.

-I'm glad, but we're busy and going out.

-You're her girlfriend? I'm sorry Yoruichi-san, I didn't know.

-She's not… my girlfriend.

-So what's the problem I'm trying to go out with her?

-I… I don't know you, and I don't trust you to take her.

-For God's sake, she's captain of the squad 2, she can defend herself and make her own decisions.

-But I…

-Yoruichi-sama, what's wrong?!

-Whatever,I…I'm going to home.

-Okay, bye bye Yoruichi-san (handshake).

**Yoruichi left running **

-Man, she really likes you.

-What did you say?

-She likes you, it's on her face!

-Don't speak about what you just don't know. She's a princess of the Shihouin family, I'm her personal guard. That's all.

-Oh really. Okay, let's do something. Please meet my zampakutou. His name ir Mark.

-He can show himself, and he wasn't in the band?!

-Yes. Do you remember Muramasa?

-Yes, was a terrible power of manipulation.

-Mark is something like that. BUT he can't control your feelings, he cans understand your heart and know all of you. And doing this, he cans be any zampakutou.

-You're kidding right?!

-Nop, while we're having this conversation, He just saw your soul and Yoruichi's.

-It's true Soi Fong taichou.

-I don't believe this

-Even if I take Suzumebachi form?

[POOF – Sounf of transformation]

-What about now, Soi Fong taichou?

-IT'S TRUE!

-Yes, and I can say with sure you love Yoruichi-san, I'm wrong?

-You can't do this, it's personal and you don't have the right of…

-Calm down, calm down, we are not telling anyone about this. But aren't you curious to know Yoruichi-san feelings?

-I-It's not of my business. ( turning the face )

-Of course it is. She feels the same way for god's sake.

-You can't prove that.

-Oh really?! What if I say to you that I put a microphone and a camera when Yoruichi-san and I made a handshake?!

-You're lying

-See here if I'm lying.

And then Nai show Soi Fong where Yoruichi was. She was with a lot of sake in the cherry trees, place particular of training between Soi Fong and Yoruichi, crying and complaining about something of being a coward about tell Soi Fong about her feelings.

-OMG IT'S TRUE!

-Of course it's true, I'm telling this for a long time, damn it!

-And then Soi Fong started to run to their place the fastest she can.

-Yoruichi-sama?

-Go away with that vocalist.

-I was just speaking with her about you!

-About me, what about me?!

-I… You know ( blushing )

-About?

-ABOUT YOU TWO YORUICHI-SAN! (Nai voice)

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

-I'm helping two people to stay together. Here, see what I showed to Soi Fong taichou.

[After seeing all]

-You like me?!

-Y-Yes, I always did Yoruichi-sama.

-GOSH, I was afraid that if I told anything to you about this, you probably say yes to me independent of your feelings. You always say yes for what I want.

-Ok, ok, you can kiss now, get a room, adopt a child, I made my mission and I'm still alive, bye bye.

-Wait a minute Nai.

-What's wrong now Hazan-san?

-I have something to tell for everybody here.

-Ok, just tell then.

-You're their daughter.

-DAUGHTER OF WHO?! ( All the voices )

-Of Soi Fong and Yoruichi-san. Did you don't noticed that your hair is just like Yoruichi's and your eyes are the same color of Soi Fong's?

-But they never went together!

-WE NEVER BEEN TOGETHER LIKE THAT YOU'RE SAYING.

-You're a god, and this 2 will make you stronger. So I decided in the past that you're going to be their daughter.

-I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! ( All the voices )

-Here's a fast DNA, just put your blood here, a few.

-Ok.

Result: MATCH

-OMFG WHAT THE HELL?

-And who's the dad and the mother?!

-Yoruichi's your dad. Soi Fong is your mother.

-Why I'm the dad?!

-You can turn to a male cat, why you surprised?!

-Make sense.

-Why you don't turn into a cat too Nai?

-Now Hazan-san?! For what?

-Just do it.

-Okay…

[Poof – Sound of a transformation]

-It's a black-grey cat!

-Yes, I can do this too ( male voice )

-And you're a male cat too!

-I just don't want to talk about it.

-Now I believe that's my daughter, only the Shihouin can turn into a cat!

-Well, now you can be on your place, do whatever you want, I'm going sleep. I just discovered I'm daughter of 2 WOMEN!

-Ok, we have a lot to talk and do.

-Do we?!

-You can bet this. I'm not having a daughter without the funny part.

-(blushing) Yoruichi-sama! (start running)

-YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER BEE!

-Do we help my mom?!

-No, leave them, she likes it, I saw on her soul.

-TOO MUCH INFORMATION, TOO MUCH INFORMATION. LET'S GET OUT HERE. I'M NOT SEEING A RAPE!

-So run the fastest you can, they started now!

-WAIT UNTIL I'M OUT OF HERE YOU TWO, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

**_Well, this is the beginning that I'm planed. If everything goes like I want, it'll be a long story, and a great, I hope. You know, I'll really glad if you just review. Your opinion, if you liked or not, ideas, changes you like to do, you know, what you people think about what I'm doing. It's fast, please do it! I'll update really soon! See ya!_**


	5. Chapter 5 - The cherry

**CHAPTER 5 – The cherry**

Yoruichi ran the fastest she cans to get Soi Fong. It was more than 100 years waiting for this, and Soi Fong is not escaping this time!

- Now… Where the hell she went… Wait… I'm seeing you little bee!

She saw a part of a yellow obi in a glance and disappeared fastest in a blink. Now the chase begins ("Just like a cat and a rat, I not dislike this, you know "-Yoruichi thought). Was almost 3 AM, and a totally darkness in the forest of cherry, but not to someone that can turn into a cat. Soi Fong didn't notice that Yoruichi had found her, and leaned against the tree, putting a hand into her forehead.

- I can't believe it, I almost had sex in front of someone if I didn't run. And worst, in front of MY DAUGHTER. AND WORST OF THAT, I HAVE A DAUGHTER BEING A VIRGIN!

- You're... virgin?

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Y-Yoruichi-sama, it's not educated spy someone else a-and-

- God, this question always killed me! I can't hold the idea of anyone instead me touching you! – said Yoruichi embracing and tightening the hardest she can.

-N-not b-bre-athing.

- Sorry sorry.

-Better now. A little possessive I'm seeing…

- You don't have idea bee.

So Yoruichi finally closed the distance between them with a kiss. Soi Fong was clearly in shock, she knew that it'll happen, but when FINALLY happened, all the jitters come back. Yoruichi realized that, of course, because Soi Fong was just paralyzed, so she stopped.

-You know, if you just stay paralyzed, a rape isn't a bad idea (cheshire cat face).

-B-but what about Nai? (blushing)

-Hm, is my bee soo worried with the new child?

-S-she can see something Yoruichi-sama.

- I think she's gone. She discovered that it's our soon and with 10 minutes almost saw we getting started our first time together. And if I listened right, her zampakutou warned that we were getting started. Another excuse?

-I-I

-Like I imagine…

Another kiss started, but now Soi Fong was corresponding, Yoruichi was with one hand on the neck of Soi, and another one in her hip. Soi Fong was pulling the jacket of her ex-mentor, and her blush was so hard that Yoruichi can saw even in the darkness.

-Yorui-ichi-sama…

-You know, I really like see you like that (licking her own lips)

The next sounds listened was just moans, and desperate calls of the name of each other. A totally mess of clothes around the forest tree, hickeys, scratches in the 2 bodies, that needed each other for too long that continued for 2~3 hours.

[In the camp hidden of Nai in periphery of Rukongai]

-FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP MOANING THAT LOUD, I WANT TO SLEEP! (Nai voice)

**_Yeah, I know that it's a short chapter, but I have some homework and tests to do, so... Hope you guys don't be mad with me! I'll update soon, thanks to all. :3_**


	6. Chapter 6 - The brutal training

**_Hey guys, here I am again! Sooooooo, some people were confused by who said what, therefore I'll put a letter for all character I use. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if I'm not asking too much, please review. *-*_**

**Nai – (N)**

**_Yoruichi – (Y)_**

**_SoiFong – (S)_**

**_Hazan – (H)_**

**_Mark – (M)_**

__

**Chapter 6 – The brutal training **

-Nai, Nai wake up! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! (M)

-Gosh, I'm still tired, what time is it? (N)

-11:34 AM (M)

-Too early, I'll sleep a little more Mark. (N)

-But Nai, Hazan-san said we have to train! (M)

-We're doing this after 3:00 PM, don't get crazy. (N)

-FINALLY FOUND YOU! (S)

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEh, what's wrong mom?! (N)

-I was searching for you, of course. Hazan-san said to me that you are a pain to get out of the bed, so he told us where you were.(S)

-But mom, I'm sooo tired… (N)

-You are just like Yoruichi-sama, you two loved to sleep, I can't deal with you two! [raising her hands in defeat] (S)

-Yo Nai. (Y)

-Hi dad. Look, I'm really tired, can we talk later? Please? [sad cat face] (N)

-Look at this! She's really your daughter! It's the same face! (S)

-She's god, but this don't work out with me. Wake up Nai! (Y)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Let me sleep for God's sake! (N)

-We're training today. Hazan-san told us you have to learn a lot of things. He told us about what you have to do saving us from an attack from other dimension. (Y)

-BUT I WANT TO SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! [crying] (N)

-Did you not sleep well last night? (S)

-How could I have a good night's sleep with you two screaming all around this damn place! Really, YOU TWO NEED A GAG! (N)

-You know that this isn't a bad idea? (Y)

-Yoruichi-sama, stopped it… [Soi Fong blushing] (S)

-Ok, ok, I'll think about this later. Now just wake up and let's eat something. After this we'll going to train. (Y)

-Good train to you! (N)

-Nice try, you're going with us. (S)

-Hmph, ok. What kind of train? (N)

-A resistance train. (S)

-What kind of resistance? (N)

-Physical. (S)

-I HATE THIS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE another one! [desperate] (N)

-No, it's what you're worst, so it's this we have to train. (S)

-I'm dead, again. (crying face) (N)

-Now, let's get going. (S)

And then they started to walk around Nai's camp. She was with Hazan and Mark close to the Soul Society and her parent's forest cherry. There was a small lake, and they chose a cave around to stay hidden, an extreme hard location to find. They had a breakfast in an old local shop, 15 min walk to north.

-How you two eat like that? [scared Soi Fong] – (S)

-I'm hungry! I'm eating fish since I'm here. (N)

-I need to eat a lot to be the Goddess of Flash! You should eat more, who knows you begin to have more, hm, how could I say… "body gifts"? [Yoruichi laughs, Soi Fong blushes getting mad] (Y)

-Ohhh, I didn't notice nobody complaining last night, dad. [Joke face] (N)

-I'm kidding, I love this body! [embrace Soi Fong] (Y)

-Stop with this you two!

-And now a butterfly comes and stops at Soi Fong, saying to her a message that she was waiting since morning.

-Look Nai, I spoke with Genryusai-dono and he approves you being a new captain, and you too Yoruichi-sama, isn't that awesome? (S)

-WHAT?! (same time) (Y and N)

-Yes, what's the problem?! (S)

-Too much work… (2 sad faces) (Y and N)

-I don't believe this. Whatever, you'll be the 3º captain Yoruichi-sama, and you'll be the 9º's Nai. (S)

-I can do something to get out of this? (N)

-No. (S)

-Shit! Ok…. (N)

-They paid the old woman of the shop and gone to the training field that Soi Fong use every day. It's an isolated and quiet place, they walk a 15 minutes again, with a forest surrounding all the site.

-Good. Now we're starting with you training. Run around this place 1000 times. (S)

-Hahahahaha good joke mom. (N)

-Joke? I'm not kidding. Let's go. (S)

-YOU GONNA KILL ME! (N)

-Just do it and stop complaining. And hurry up. (S)

-Ok… [crying face] (N)

[After 932 laps]

-That's it. I'm done.I can't move my legs! I'm dead. Buy a coffin to me! (N)

-I think it's good for your first day. Now let's take a shower all of us, we're going to Shiba's house. (Y)

-WHY?! (Soi Fong and Nai voice) (S and N)

-She has someone of her family paying a visit. Now that Shiba's family is a recognized nobre again, seems like this new person will be the 5º captain of Soul Society, her name is Hana. (Y)

-But dad, I'm tired… (N)

-She's tired… (S)

-We're going. If you are too tired, you can sleep there. Stop trying to get out of this, Soi Fong. (Y)

-Ok… (N and S)


End file.
